Fuel cell arrangements of the present type are known, e.g., from the publication WO 02/078107 A2 or the publication DE 195 17 042 C2. Such fuel cell arrangements comprise one or more fuel cells, which in the case of several fuel cells are clamped together to form a fuel cell stack, for example. In order to electrically contact a fuel cell stack, in which the fuel cells are switched serially, for example, pins and/or electric connectors are guided, for example, through a usually thermally insulating housing surrounding the fuel cell stack and insulating it, for example, from the exterior atmosphere and contact fuel cells in a suitable fashion, for example, via a wire or cable connection, as shown in DE 195 17 042 C2.
In high-temperature fuel cells, in which the fuel cell stack is regularly deformed and/or moved due to chemical or thermal processes due to the high temperature the electric contacts are connected to the fuel cell without any mobile lines (see, e.g., the publication DE 197 81 422 C1, which shows an electrolyzer) so that the pins and/or the electric connectors move together with the fuel cell stack, i.e., in reference to the housing. Here, the problem of a suitable sealing for the guidance of the electric contacts through said housing always arises.